The Maelstrom and the Bewitched Queen
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Naruto enters the Queen's Blade to become King of Gainos, he fights his way through many fighters and faces off with Aldra. After he defeats, she decides to inaugurate him as official King of Gainos in her own way. NarutoxAldra. AU. For DarkEnd Blood.


Happy Holidays! Welcome to the 14th installment of my _**Naruto/Queen's Blade **_series and this time, Naruto is paired up with the Queen herself, Aldra, in this series of battles with the Queen's Blade characters. Here, he will be seen with brand-new powers and weapons that will mostly be unique to my storylines with him in the future.  
Summary: Naruto enters the Queen's Blade with the goal of becoming King of Gainos in order to bring prosperity and wealth to the poor land. After battling his way through many powerful warriors, he finally finds himself pitted against Aldra and uncovers the truth behind her cruel methods.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _**Naruto **_or _**Queen's Blade**_.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR Production**

* * *

Naruto stood outside the gates with many of his friends and allies alike gathered around him. Today would be the final day where Naruto lived in the village and many of his friends were there to see him off since he was departing to Gainos to participate in the Queen's Blade Tournament as the first male contestant; his reasons being that the continent surrounding it was poor and the dozens of orphanages there could hardly be given enough food.

It was then that Naruto decided to join the Queen's Blade since there were no rules that prohibited him from joining the Tournament and his goal was to defeat the Queen of Gainos to take her throne as King. As a bonus, Naruto would be able to have Gainos become an allied extension of sorts of Konoha if he were to become the King and thus, support both lands.

"Take care, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Naruto said

"The best of luck, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Luck's my middle name, Sakura-chan." Naruto proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah, sure it is." Tsunade said; trying her best not to tear up at Naruto's departure since he had been like family to her.

"Just don't get yourself killed on your first try." Sasuke said.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Sasuke." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke made no remark.

"Farewell, Naruto!" The villagers all cheered at once as Naruto turned around and headed away. Despite their cheers, he knew all of them were deeply saddened at his departure.

He looked back at the village and proudly smiled at the Hokage monument before turning around to continue his journey. Naruto headed north to where the great capital of Gainos was and carried his luggage on his back.

A day onwards, he arrived in Gainos and found a large lodge. Naruto entered the lodging and went to the front desk.

"Try somewhere else, kid. There are no more rooms here." The old man working the desk answered; without even searching the check-in book to see if a room was available.

"Aw, man, you're kidding!" Naruto said.

"Try somewhere else, sonny!" The old man said.

"Jeez, you'd think this place would have plenty of rooms." Naruto said.

"And who are you to ask?!" The old man said.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, that's who." Naruto answered and the old man gasped in shock. He began trembling and shaking.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Fourth Shinobi World War?!" The old man said.

"That's right." Naruto said and the old man dropped to his knees before bowing his head in front of the blonde man.

"Forgive my rudeness, sir. It was not my intention to offend someone of your status and let's see here." The old man said before he began skimming through the check-in book and Naruto smiled.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, are you here on vacation?" The owner asked.

"No, I'm here to fight in the Queen's Blade." Naruto said and the owner gasped before speeding through the book to choose a room for the younger man.

"Well, looky here, there's a room left after all." The old man said as he quickly gave Naruto a room key and the number of the room where he'd be staying.

"There you go!" The owner said.

"Thank you. Do you know if there are any ramen bars around here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but we have room service and for Queen's Blade contestants, it's completely free." The owner said and a smile spread across Naruto's face.

"Free?!" Naruto said and the owner pulled out a notepad.

"That's right, sonny-boy. Totally free! Tell me what you'd like in your ramen and I'll send your order right to the kitchen." The hotel owner said.

"Okay, I'd like it with fried pork, miso-style, and toss in an egg." Naruto managed to quickly say without drooling and the hotel owner wrote all of it down.

"Coming right up and I'll send it right up to you." The old man said as he dashed to the kitchen and shouted Naruto's presence. The second after that had happened, Naruto heard the inside of the kitchen and listened to what sounded like pots and pans clattering.

Though Naruto wasn't bothered by the attention his victory over Madara had given him, he didn't want many to make such a fuss over him. He headed up to his hotel room which happened to be a large penthouse with a wide balcony that provided a great view on the city.

Naruto looked inside the bathroom to see a massive tub in the center and he smiled before setting his backpack onto his bed. He walked out onto the balcony and stared down into the city.

He saw many scantily-dressed women and judging from their swords, he knew they were all his rival contestants. His attention was brought to a gigantic castle and he looked at the very top where he was sure the Queen was.

Naruto's hand tightened into a fist and he glared up at the castle; knowing his future opponent lay within those walls. He was jerked out of his thoughts by the door being knocked and he opened it to see a round but cheerful chef with a food cart.

"Special order of ramen for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The chef said as he revealed the piping hot bowl of miso ramen and the smell of it was already making Naruto's mouth water. He stood back as the chef wheeled the cart into the room and set it in front of the massive bed.

"Thanks a lot!" Naruto said to the chef.

"Not a problem, sir and if you're interested, may I ask of any desserts?" The chef asked.

"Do you know how to make sprite cake?" Naruto asked.

"We make them all the time, sir." The chef happily said.

"I'll take two slices." Naruto said.

"Right away, sir, enjoy your meal!" The chef said as he left the room and Naruto picked up the chopsticks, bowed his head, and began to feast.

_Elsewhere_

In the palace, a young girl of about 14 years of age with silver hair and reddish eyes sat in the throne room and she was perched on her throne. She had a cat ear-like headband on her head along with a metal eye patch on her right eye.

Her attire was composed of a bright red outfit with belts going across the top of it. On her left arm, there were spikes protruding from her pauldron and on her lower body was red hip armor and a hidden blade set that functions as her undergarment.

On her legs were red thigh-highs and interlaced bands with a beast engravement on her upper thighs, and wears metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel. The young girl, Queen Aldra, stared down through the bubble and observed Naruto's location through binoculars.

Though she had no idea who Naruto was, she felt he had no place in the Queen's Blade battle and emotionlessly stared at him. Suddenly, a humanoid shadow rose from behind Aldra and towered above her.

"_You've nothing to fear, my darling Aldra." _The shadow, fallen angel known as Delmore, spoke.

"I'm aware of that, Delmore. One human male isn't worth fretting over." Aldra said.

"_Precisely my point. He has no chance getting near you, powerful Aldra." Delmore spoke._

"Yes, I'll have him know his place soon enough. Nothing will stand in my way of finding my sister." Aldra said as she continued staring at Naruto, who, by now, was eating his slices of sprite cake.

"Nothing." Aldra reassured herself once again before returning to her private chambers.

_Back with Naruto_

The heroic blonde finished his cake and licked his lips. He stood up and closed the door leading to the balcony.

Once his food cart was retrieved by the chef, Naruto settled down for the night and pulled out a picture of all his friends and allies in Konoha. He sadly looked the picture and despite already feeling homesick, he knew this continent needed help.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he laid himself down and rested on the bed for the night.

_The Next Day_

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and dressed in his regular tracksuit attire. He looked into the sky to see a giant orb in the sky depicting two warriors, Leina and Ymir, battling each other.

Suddenly, a hooded figure with long black wings appeared in the room and Naruto immediately struck a striking pose while lashing out a kunai.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted and a portal opening behind the figure.

"You have been selected to battle in the first rounds of the Queen's Blade tournaments. State your name and title." The hooded figure said and Naruto putted away his weapon.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Badass Maelstrom War Hero." Naruto proclaimed and the hooded figure opened a swirling portal.

"Step forward into the portal and it shall take you to your opponent." The figure said in a booming voice and Naruto nodded before walking into the portal. Once he stepped out, he found himself in a rocky terrain and looked forward.

Not too far away was a woman of 6'6 with black hair in a long ponytail and blue eyes; with her most distinctive trait being her enormous breasts restrained behind a small, purple apron like dress she wore. On the woman's, Cattleya, back was an immense sword that was larger than her whole body and Naruto's attention was guided to a small child of about 5-6 years with black hair and blue eyes wearing a patterned hairpiece and small dress clutching Cattleya's meaty leg. At first, he thought the child was a little girl but he looked closer and realized it was actually a little boy.

"I take it your our first opponent?" Cattleya asked.

"Our?" Naruto said; seeing no one other than the three of them present.

"I meant us." Cattleya said as the child, Lana, clutched her leg until she picked him up.

"What?! Do you mean I'm going to have to fight you two?" Naruto said; horrified at the thought of a mother putting her child in danger like that.

"Yes, we're both accomplished fighters and since we're fated to live together, we'll die together as well." Cattleya stated and Naruto couldn't what he was hearing. He knew he'd be fighting some considerable opponents but fighting a mother and child was far from what he had in mind.

"That's crazy!" Naruto said before Cattleya lashed out a spear with her free hand. She ran forward and Naruto lashed out his kunai.

Cattleya swung her spear at Naruto, who easily dodged it and jumped back. He could have easily struck back but he didn't want to hurt Lana and Cattleya charged forward again; this time accidently smacking Naruto in the face with her giant bosom.

He blushed and jumped back again as Cattleya continued to swing her spear at him. Naruto skillfully blocked her spear and grabbed hold of it.

"I'd advise you to not be squeamish about defeating us. If you want to win, you'll have to defeat both of us." Cattleya stated before Naruto snapped the spear in half and jumped back. He sprang forth and the busty warrior lashed out her sword named Giant Slayer.

She swung at Naruto, who zipped past it and she tried round-house kicking him. Once again, he effortlessly dodged and she ran at him while swinging the mighty sword.

While dodging it, Naruto realized her swinging wasn't quite accurate and he then figured it was Lana that wasn't holding her back. Lana hanged onto his mother's neck as she held him close and swung her blade at Naruto.

"You can do it, Mommy!" Lana cheered on as Cattleya leaped into the air, spun around, and thrust her pelvis backwards; her large rear smacking against Naruto's face. He ran backwards while blushing as Cattleya swung her massive blade at the blonde shinobi and whenever he dodged, her breasts collided against his face.

He was running backwards so much that he didn't notice a stone behind him and Cattleya hip-attacked him again; this time knocking him over. As she quickly sprang into the air and prepared to bring down the hilt of the Giant Slayer onto Naruto's body, which would have knocked him out cold, Lana lost his grip on his mother's neck as she accidently let go of him to grip the hilt with her other hand. The boy fell to the ground and hit his head on impact.

A horrified look spread across Cattleya's face as she dropped the Giant Slayer and it landed near Naruto. Despite the great fall, Lana fortunately wasn't hurt that bad and didn't moan or groan or even cry.

However, Cattleya landed and as she turned to run over to Lana, she didn't expect Naruto to jump into the air. She turned around just in time to have the young blonde apply a sharp pressure point to her neck.

Cattleya dropped to the ground and Naruto stood victoriously. The hooded figure appeared in the higher area and raised its hand.

"Victor belongs to Naruto, The Badass Maelstrom War Hero!" The figure proclaimed and the whole battle was broadcast through giant bubbles in the sky ranging from Gainos to its neighboring lands (included Konoha). The citizens of Gainos were surprised that Naruto was in the Queen's Blade but most were happy since they figured having someone like him as a contestant was most interesting.

However, Naruto, with his back to the worldwide audience, kneeled down and placed his hand over Cattleya's head while kneeling over her. It was unknown what he was doing but after a while, he nodded before trying to pick up her body.

After a few more attempts, he had no choice but to place her over his shoulder and her breasts squished against his face. He blushed at this before beginning walking forward and Lana sat up to see Naruto heading his direction.

He couldn't believe that Naruto was able to carry the towering Cattleya and was in awe of the blonde shinobi; not knowing about him well enough to know about his powers.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, sir." Lana answered and Naruto smiled down at him.

"Well, the least I can do is get you and your mom out of here." Naruto said as he made sure Lana was able to stand up before he began walking towards the exit. As the small boy walked beside Naruto in amazement, he pouted that his mother had lost the fight and followed the blonde man.

_Elsewhere_

Aldra scowled at Naruto and she figured he'd be trouble. Delmore's shadow emerged behind her and looked on.

"_My darling Aldra, that man may be troublesome, but certainly no match for you." _Delmore said.

"Define troublesome." Aldra said.

"_He managed to defeat the woman of the man who reduced me to this." _Delmore said and Aldra looked over to a statue frozen in golden stone that held Owen; Cattleya's husband and Lana father, who had originally killed Delmore and only his soul remained.

"All the more reason we can't afford to let him be victorious." Aldra said.

_Back with Naruto_

He returned to his room and dusted himself off. Naruto chuckled and laid back on his bed while placing his arms behind his head; he knew his battles were just getting interested.

After an hour had passed, another hooded figure appeared in front of Naruto and he sat up.

"Naruto, The Badass Maelstrom War Hero has been summoned to do battle against Melona, the Protean Assassin." The figure said and Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this." Naruto said as he ran into the portal and found himself in what appeared to be a swamp with a giant tube in the sky leading to who knows where. He heard a giggle and looked in front of him to see a curvaceous rabbit-eared woman with pink hair and blue eyes standing in front of him.

He correctly guessed this woman was Melona and she just stood there with her arms behind her back. Melona giggled at Naruto and swayed her large bust at him.

"Well, isn't this fun for me to be fighting you of all people?" Melona giggled and Naruto immediately reached for his weapon. The slime-creature began stepping forward and she licked her lips.

"What's with you?" Naruto said; feeling uneasy about how Melona was looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. He tightened his hold on his Hiraishin knife and she noticed it had a tag-seal on the handle.

"After I beat you, pretty kitty, I'll be famous. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet." Melona giggled before a strand of her hair formed a sword and she jumped at Naruto. He charged and connected his blade against the sword.

They pushed their weapons against each other and Melona giggled at being so close to Naruto. One of her slime hands atop her breasts squeezed it and her breast milk shot out of her mound.

Naruto moved to the side just in time before the liquid hit him and he looked in horror to see it land against the ground before it melted. He jumped back and Melona continued to giggle.

She flew at him and he swung his Hiraishin at her shoulder. It slashed through her shoulder down to her stomach and Melona fell to the ground in two halves.

Naruto sighed and turned around to leave. Just then, he heard something move and turned around to where Melona was.

Her halves both turned into slime that grew back into her full form and she giggled once again while waving her finger at him. Naruto backed in shock and the rabbit-eared woman only smiled at his reaction.

"Were you surprised?" Melona laughed.

"Yeah, but you'll find I'm full of surprises." Naruto said as he gripped his knife tightly.

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _Kurama said and Naruto agreed with the fox; having a gut feeling that if he lost to Melona, she'd likely do more than just claim a victory from him. He nodded and ripped the seal off the Hiraishin knife as Melona ran at him.

Suddenly, the middle blade of the Hiraishin knife erected into the length of a Katana blade and Naruto leaped forward. Melona swung her sword but was blocked by Naruto's blade and he pulled the blade back to swing it again.

Melona hopped back as Naruto grinned and swung his Hiraishin sword-like knife at her. She did her best to counter Naruto but he swiftly swung at her and used a spin-kick to knock Melona off balance.

She fell onto her back and held onto her sword as Naruto continued to brutally hammer it with blows from his Hiraishin. Melona tried shooting her breast milk at him but the creamy acid fluid didn't come close to touching him.

Her loose on her sword weakened as Naruto slammed his blade onto Melona's sword and as he raised his blade over his head with both hands, his senjutsu chakra began to surround the middle prong and it glowed brightly in a blue aura; making it resemble a lightsaber.

Naruto mightily brought the Hiraishin down onto Melona's sword and cleanly cut threw her blade. Once her blade was cut, the Hiraishin severed her arm and he quickly pinned her to the ground by stabbing through her shoulder with another Hiraishin blade.

Melona screamed in pain as Naruto slammed his foot on her stomach and angled the sword at her throat. He stood over her and smiled triumphantly.

"No…no…no, I will play with you!" Melona said as she tried regenerating her arm but discovered it wasn't growing back at all and Naruto found that his theory of using senjutsu against her had been proved accurate. After all, if it could work against something as powerful as Ying-Yang chakra, it should have more potential if used through a weapon.

"The victor belongs to Naruto, The Badass Maelstrom War Hero!" The hooded figure, now revealed to be an announcer, declared and Naruto chuckled. He looked up at the sky and allowed the world to see his foxy grin.

He took his foot off Melona and began to walk away from her. She giggled before pulling the kunai out of her shoulder and ran at Naruto; intent on teaching him a lesson for humiliating her.

Naruto sighed and turned around to reveal his Sage-Augmented eyes before giving a swift uppercut to Melona's chin that sent her flying into the giant tube in the sky. She yelled after she flew into the tube which was revealed to be a giant air duct with a fan spinning in the center.

The powerful air began pulling Melona towards the fan and two pink hands from her hair stretched out to grip the outside of the tube. She succeeded and started pulling herself towards the outside before she noticed Naruto raising his hands above his head.

He summoned three clones and all of them held smoke bombs in their hands. They threw them to the ground and created a large smokescreen that shrouded them completely.

The smoke went into the tube and blinded Melona, who managed to hang on. With the smoke screen preventing Naruto from being seen by the audience and rival contestants alike, he transformed into Kurama and prepared to fire a tailed-beast ball into the tube while his clones stood on his head while forming a senjutsu-type Big Ball Rasenshuriken.

"_You're all clear, kid, now let's blow this thing and go home." _Kurama said right before Naruto fired an uncompressed tailed-beast bomb with his clones launching the Big Ball Rasenshuriken into the tube and by the time Melona saw the attacks coming, it was too late. Both chakra-attacks destroyed the tube and collided against the rabbit-eared woman as she flew into the air.

Melona screamed as the jutsu attacks sent her into the sky until she reached outer space and exploded into countless pieces; the senjutsu power of the Big Ball Rasenshuriken preventing her from regenerating, effectively killing her. The explosion caused three miniature ones to appear in forms similar to stars and Naruto smiled as he looked up at the scene.

"_Great shot, kid! That was one in a million!" _Kurama laughed.

"Now, that's what I call a Deathstar." Naruto said before leaving the scene but little did he know that his move infuriated Aldra and she resolved to place most of her remaining warriors against him in hopes he would lose. He left the area through a portal and found himself in front of the hotel.

Naruto decided to take a walk down the street and then he noticed a crowd gambling nearby. The host called out the names of the other contestants and he listened closely as they talked about Risty defeating Claudette.

"20 golden coins on Leina the Wandering Warrior!" One person said.

"40 golden coins on Tomoe the Warrior Priestess!" Another shouted.

"18 golden coins on Elina the Guard Captain!" Someone else said.

"100 golden coins on Naruto the Badass Maelstrom War Hero!" A majority of the crowd shouted and Naruto smiled at their faith in him. He continued walking until he found himself of another portal gate and flexed himself.

"_I'm more popular than I thought." _Naruto thought before he walked into the portal and he was in a traditional dojo. Nearby was Tomoe and she sat in lotus form before she noticed Naruto.

"I guess you're Tomoe." Naruto said; figuring out her name by seeing her Musha-Miko attire.

"Yes, I am and you must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Tomoe said.

"The one and only." Naruto smiled before Tomoe unsheathed her katana titled Kuchinawa.

"Shall we?" Tomoe said before Naruto revealed his Hiraishin sword and held it high. After some silence had passed, both warriors sprung at one another.

They clashed their swords together before Tomoe pulled back and swung the sword at Naruto's chest. He ducked and did a sweeping kick to the priestess's ankle.

She sprung into the air and raised her sword over her head. A purple aura shrouded her blade in a similar fashion to Naruto's sword and she loudly proclaimed Helmet Clever.

Naruto formed a Rasengan and the second her blade was in range of him, he lashed his hand forward. Tomoe's power-covered blade was met by Naruto's Rasengan and an explosion occurred that sent both of them flying apart.

She spun in the air and flipped onto her feet while Naruto, using chakra in his feet attached himself to a tree. Channeling the flow of his chakra through the Hiraishin sword, he leaped off the tree and flew at Tomoe.

He swung his sword down at Tomoe, who swiftly parried his attack and fell upside-down. She began spinning and kicked up at Naruto's chest.

Her foot stamped on his chest and he spun into the air backwards before she twisted to perform a kick to the side of his head. Despite this, Tomoe didn't notice four clones of Naruto waiting for her on the ground and all of them jumped up.

"Na! Ru! To!" chanted all four clones as they kicked Tomoe's back and thrust her into the air. The recovered Naruto flipped forward and executed a rotating heel drop that sent the priestess flying to the ground as if she was being carried by a wave.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Barrage!" Naruto yelled as Tomoe landed on the ground with a loud crash and dirt flew into the air in forms of air ripples. With the dust blocking the view of the world watching him, he ran into the space where Tomoe landed and placed his hand over her head as he did with Cattleya.

He held still for a time before standing up and Tomoe groaned as the announcer called Naruto's victory. The blonde helped Tomoe stand up and helped her to the exit.

"Tomoe, are you hanging in there?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be alright. Thank you, Naruto-san." Tomoe said as Naruto guided her out the portal and they met Shizuka.

"Lady Tomoe, are you all right?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, Shizuka-san, I'm all right." Tomoe said as Naruto allowed her to stand up. She walked over to Shizuka, who nodded at Naruto out of respect for his abilities.

"Farewell, Naruto-san." Tomoe said as she and Shizuka began to depart.

"See you around, Tomoe." Naruto said before heading back to the hotel for the night and he waited for another announcer to arrive. Fortunately, one didn't and this allowed him to take the night off.

Naruto walked in the streets and noticed almost every civilian either smiling or waving at him. He smiled back and grinned at them.

To him, it was nice to know that the people he may end up ruling have already seemed to take a liking to him and his friendly nature doubled this effect.

_The next day_

Naruto sat lounging in the wide bath and only his head was visible in the warm water. He smiled before he heard a fluttering sound in front of him and looked to see an announcer hovering over the tub.

"Naruto the Badass Maelstrom War Hero has been chosen for…" The announcer began to say before Naruto yelled in shock as he stood up and quickly covered his crotch with a nearby towel.

"Geez, you ever heard of knocking?!" Naruto shouted and the announcer made no remark as a portal opened next to it. After he got dressed and gathered his equipment, he headed into the portal.

Naruto found himself in a misty terrain and Elina stepped out of the mist. She smiled at him and her smile was so heart melting that it made her seem non-psychotic.

"It's great to finally meet you." Elina smiled.

"Who are you?" Naruto said.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Elina Vance, Captain of the Guard. Elina answered as she held up two fingers in a peace sign and winked at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." said Naruto.

"Pleasure's all mine." Elina smiled as she reached for her spear.

"Talk about a pretty big shame. I was sort of hoping I didn't have to fight you." Elina said.

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, love your whiskers, by the way. Kind of makes me jealous." Elina chuckled.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"Well, I guess in this case, the best thing to do is to give it our all, Y'know?" Elina said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Elina." Naruto said before revealing his Hiraishin Sword and Elina nodded. After they both nodded at one another, they charged and swung their respective weapons.

Their blades clashed and Elina jumped back to swing her spear at Naruto's knees. He flipped into the air and blocked her spear before returning on his feet

Elina lashed her spear forward and Naruto parried the blow. The Guard Captain swung her metal claws at the brave shinobi's chest and he blocked her claws with the back of his hand.

Despite this impressive move, the back of Naruto's hand started to bleed as Elina sank her claws into him. He swung his sword at Elina's head but she ducked and pulled her claws out of his hand.

She struck at Naruto's chest but was countered by his sword and she lashed her claws at him again. He gripped her arm and held her still as he lashed the sword down at her.

It was once again blocked by her weapon and they broke apart. Elina flipped her spear and thrust its rear end forward; shooting forth a wire that flew at Naruto's ankles.

With good timing, Naruto severed the wire with a slash of his sword and Elina smiled before fading into the mist. He tried to follow her but had no success in tracking her down and stood in one area.

Naruto didn't hear any nearby footsteps or movements. He didn't notice that Elina was up in a tree behind him and she pounced at him.

"_She's right on your tail, Naruto." _Kurama said.

"Elina Vance? Elina Vance? Where?" Naruto said; feigning his awareness of her presence as she flew at him and, without turning around, gripped her claw hand. He flipped her over his shoulder and she began to fall onto her back.

Naruto flipped and elbow-dropped himself onto Elina's ribs the second she hit the ground. The winded Elina gasped before lying still on the ground and Naruto once again took the opportunity to place his hand on her head.

This habit made Aldra and Delmore all the more curious as to what its true purpose meant. A minute later, Naruto picked up Elina and carried her through the fog as it began to vanish.

"That wasn't bad, Naruto-kun." Elina said.

"I can say the same about you, too. You really gave me a run for my money." Naruto smiled down at Elina, who softly laughed.

"I've got to ask, what's your secret?" Elina asked.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret." Naruto laughed before Elina did the same.

"Sounds fair enough to me." Elina laughed and as Naruto carried her, he noticed she was rubbing her head against his chest in the same way a kitten would. This didn't really bother him so he didn't say a thing and this suited Elina just fine.

"_Well, there's nothing wrong with being this close." _Elina said as she managed to refrain herself from stroking Naruto's whiskers, which fascinated her the most. Despite her infatuation with Leina, she couldn't help herself at being in a renowned hero's arms and she continued nuzzling him as he carried her to the exit.

_Elsewhere_

Aldra's attention was guided to Naruto's hand that healed after Elina had cut it and this puzzled her. Delmore's shadow looked on with her and this piped his curiosity as well.

"_Dearest Aldra, don't be too disturbed by this minor setback displayed. The ability to heal one's wounds is insignificant next to the powers you hold." _Delmore said.

"Yes but from what power could he hold that allows him to recover in such a short amount of time." Aldra asked.

"_Whatever the reason, it is nothing for you to fear, my Darling Aldra. I shall protect you for all eternity." _Delmore said and Aldra smiled.

_Back with Naruto_

He stood on his balcony watching Leina do battle with Risty and he watched her carefully. After all, from the battles he had seen Leina in, she was the only one to multiple victories against her foes and he knew she would more than likely be his final challenger before he'd go against Aldra.

As he observed Leina defeat Risty after a series of close encounters, he knew this last match wouldn't be easy and he decided to wait for the inevitable battle. He went out the balcony and performed some practice swings before an announcer arrived later that night.

"Naruto the Badass Maelstrom War Hero has been selected to do battle with Leina the Wandering Warrior." The announcer said and Naruto entered the portal where he was taken to a massive waterfall and found Leina.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it's an honor to finally do battle with someone as strong as you." Leina said as she drew her sword from her sheath and Naruto revealed his Hiraishin sword.

"I could say the same to you, Leina Vance." Naruto said.

"How do you know my name?" Leina asked.

"I know a lot of things, let's just go with that." Naruto said.

_**Duel of the Fates**__ by John Williams & The London Symphony Orchestra plays_

"Let's go!" Naruto and Leina both called out before they ran at one another. She swung her sword at him, who jumped over her and placed his hand on her back; leaving behind a Hirashin mark.

Naruto landed on the ground and Leina thrust her sword at his face. He fell to one knee and blocked the move.

He swung his leg at Leina's foot as she swung her sword at him again and thanks to the Hiraishin mark, he zipped past her. Naruto and Leina swung their swords together and crossed blades once again.

They pushed their weapons against each other before Naruto jumped back to swing the blade once more and despite the power of his blade striking Leina's weapon, she managed to strike back at him.

Leina clashed with Naruto as he jumped into the air and she blocked his sword with her buckler. With his sword temporarily blocked, she prepared to use Dragon Tail and swung it at his chest.

Using the speed of the Hiraishin mark, he was suddenly behind Leina and swung his blade. The sword severed her buckler and with clever swiftness, Leina kicked it towards Naruto.

The detached armor flew at him like a shuriken and he moved to the side before Leina raised her sword high. She slashed at Naruto with Dragon Tail and he formed a Rasengan to counter the attack.

The powerful attacks collided with each other and despite the power struggle between their respective moves, Naruto and Leina held their ground, which tore apart due to the raw strengths of their powers.

An explosion was caused by the impact and sent both blonde warriors flying into a tree-filled area. Leina recovered and saw Naruto grab a vine.

He swung forward on the vine and shrouded his blade with his senjutsu chakra. Leina jumped onto her own vine and flew at Naruto.

Once close enough, both swung their swords at one another and struck again. Their blades let out loud scraping sounds as they connected and Naruto swung his vine forward until he could press his feet against the nearest tree.

Bounding off it, he swung towards Leina and they crashed into each other head on. Suddenly, Leina kicked upright and this move nearly hit Naruto's jaw.

He released the vine before he jumped onto Leina's and while trying to clash with each other in their one-handed state, they accidently the vine. It sent them into the river leading into the waterfall and both were caught in the current.

Naruto managed to grab onto Leina and sprang out of the water. He leaped to the shore and Leina suddenly sprang out of his arms.

"Not the type to let your enemy drown, are you?" Leina smiled at Naruto.

"Not my style. If I'm gonna win, I'm gonna do it myself." Naruto said and Leina nodded out of respect before lightning began surrounding her sword and body. The blonde shinobi entered Sage Mode and started surrounding his sword with wind-natured chakra that covered his blade in blue spirals in white outlines with high-pitched ringing; all features similar to the Wind Rasenshuriken.

Aldra watched as the power-shrouded warriors gripped their weapons as tight as possible and stared each other down before leaping high into the air. Naruto and Leina gripped their swords before swinging them against one another.

"Thunder Dragon Tail!" Leina said.

"Wind Release: Rasengash!" Naruto cried as their weapons clashed and a blinding white light emerged from where their blades hit. The light expanded to the point of where the waterfall was completely destroyed along with the forest surrounding it and the broadcast of the battle was filled with smoke.

After the light had died down, the world watching it tried to figure out what was going on as they saw no sign of either Leina or Naruto. Onwards, a shadow walked toward the camera and it was revealed to be Naruto with a large slash on his chest while he carried Leina on his back.

"Well, I fought against the strongest of the strongest and lived." Leina smiled at Naruto.

"That and I got to go against the repeat winner. Pretty fitting, don't you think?" Naruto smiled back at Leina.

"Sounds right to me." Leina said as Naruto, as he had done with the other contestants, carried her to the exit and Aldra observed the two blonde warriors' and their battle scars.

The armor on Leina's arms and legs were completely destroyed and fortunately (for Naruto's sake, anyway), only small bits of her chest armor remained enough to cover her bosom. Aldra only glared as Naruto's chest wound began closing up with steam flying from his chest and despite him being the clear victory, it wasn't easy for one to tell the outcome.

With Leina and Naruto both being the types not to lose their respective battles, Aldra couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had simply won the battle or if the fight was actually a draw with him being deemed the victor. Either way, the Queen knew she would battle Naruto soon and found it more fitting that she dealt with him on her own.

_Elsewhere_

Naruto sat on his bed and watched as the scar on his chest completely healed. He stood up and looked down from his balcony.

He saw Ymir and Lana selling swords similar to that of Leina's and given the fact that her sword hadn't been destroyed by his, that only showed how durable it was and that was good for her business. Though Naruto was sure the weapons Ymir sold were all cheap duplicates, he only shook his head and looked up at the castle.

Naruto tightened his fist and glared up at the castle. He knew his battle against the Queen would be the next night and he was ready to make this continent his to save.

Suddenly, a pigeon flew down from the sky and landed near Naruto's hand on the balcony. He spotted a letter tied to the bird's ankle and he carefully removed it.

He tore open the letter and it read **"Take the Queen down, Naruto! We'll be watching!**' from Konoha and the blonde shinobi only smiled before allowing the bird to fly off. Naruto headed in for the night and rested up for the battle that would occur the next day.

_The next day_

Large crowds had gathered around the city battle arena and all the citizens that were going to watch the final Queen's Blade tournament from the arena itself began placing their bets on either Naruto or Aldra. Soon, Aldra opened the entrance to the arena and allowed the citizens to enter.

After everyone had placed their bets and was seated, an announcer appeared in the air and spread out its wings. Its hands spread out and gestured to two gates with large, red drapes covering them.

"Naruto the Badass Maelstrom War Hero, come forth." The announcer said and the gate exploded. Once the smoke cleared, there stood Naruto in Sage Mode wearing a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline; greatly resembling the coat he wore during his fight with Pain (minus the summoning scroll).

He stepped into the arena and flexed his muscles. With a brave look in his eyes, he stood tall and full of pride.

"And now, the current Queen, and repeat Queen's Blade victor, Aldra." The announcer said and the opposing gate burst open. The smoke revealed Aldra and she stood there with her sword, Demon's Blade, in her hand.

The crowd roared in applause as Naruto and Aldra stood in the arena with their weapons drawn while Hachiel and Melpha both watched over the event on a high platform.

"This final match of the Queen's Blade will be overseen by the highly esteemed angel, Hachiel! Does either side object?" Hachiel said and neither Naruto nor Aldra said a word.

"Begin the final Queen's Blade battle!" Hachiel declared before beginning to broadcast the battle and Aldra held up her sword. Naruto raised an eye at Aldra and she blankly stared at him.

"Aren't you a little short for a Queen?" Naruto asked.

"All who have stood before me in battle have never survived." Aldra said while holding her sword and Naruto smirked while holding his blade in front of him.

"There's a first time for everything." Naruto said while surrounding his blade with Senjutsu chakra.

"You don't stand a chance against me." The unfazed Aldra said.

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Naruto said.

"Come." Aldra said before Naruto flashed forward and swung at the short Queen. She smirked before flying into the air and whilst in mid-air, she swung her sword at him.

Red shockwaves were sent at him and he easily avoided them. Naruto slashed at Aldra's leg and she swung at his throat.

Both evaded getting slashed and fell to the ground where Aldra jumped at Naruto. She kicked at his head and he caught her foot.

Smirking, she swung her blade at Naruto and he quickly held the Hiraishin sword in front of his face. As they stood still, Delmore began speaking to Aldra.

_Darling Aldra, this man is dangerous. I'm sensing a great power within him; something far more insidious than myself." _Delmore said.

"That's impossible." Aldra said as the power of Naruto's sword managed to push her back and she landed on the other side of the arena on her feet.

"_I'm sorry, Aldra but fear not. No one is stronger than you and there's no possible way for you to lose." _Delmore said and Aldra looked to see Naruto flying at her. Now aware of the fact she couldn't play around anymore, she stabbed the ground and began to send a shockwave through it.

The ground began to tremble and crack when Naruto landed on it. Next, it broke apart into many pieces and he fell into the large pit.

Aldra stood in front of the hole and looked down into the dark abyss where Naruto was nowhere to be seen. She smiled and stood victoriously as the crowd began muttering in shock at Naruto's disappearance.

_**The Return of the Jedi**_ _by John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra plays_

"The winner of this battle is…" Hachiel began to say before a boom was heard in the hole and a yellow flash flew out of it while countless Hirashin knives fell from the air. Aldra turned around and looked to see Naruto holding a second weapon in his hand as the knives marked the whole arena.

He landed the ground and revealed the Sword of the Wind God; the renamed and reconstructed version of the Sword of the Thunder God. Naruto activated the sword and a glowing bright blue blade sprouted from it and he swung the blade at Aldra, who nearly managed to move aside.

Aldra jumped back and Naruto flew at her. He swung the Hiraishin at Aldra and despite the senjutsu power of it; it didn't cut through the sword.

"_Hurry up, Naruto! Quick! Quick!" Kurama said_.

"_What's wrong?" Naruto asked._

"_There's some kind of monstrous presence inside of this girl." Kurama said; feeling negative emotions from Delmore._

"_Is she a Jinchuuruki?" Naruto asked._

"_I doubt it but watch it." Kurama said._

"Minions!" Aldra said before many bat-winged, one-eyed creatures appeared out of nowhere and flew at Naruto. He flashed forward and cut the creatures down with a single slash from his Sword of the Wind God.

"_Impressive, most impressive" _Aldra thought.

Naruto sliced through the minions and jumped at Aldra. She held her sword and Naruto swung his second sword at her blade.

It flew downward with a hum and collided on the Demon Blade. The blonde slashed at Aldra's head and swiftly cut off her headband.

Aldra gasped and tried to run but Naruto struck her in the chest. Contrary to what one would think with such a powerful sword, it didn't pierce her flesh and only lifted her off the ground.

Three bluish rings surrounded her body and though she could move, Aldra couldn't get down from the gravitational hold of the sword. Luckily for her, Naruto set the blade for stunning and thus in its current state, it wasn't capable of cutting flesh.

However, this didn't mean the blade was completely harmless as Naruto swung the blade around and tossed Aldra into a wall. She groaned as Naruto proceeded to scissor his swords at her neck and stood there with a brave look on his face.

"I'm taking the throne from you, Aldra." Naruto said and Aldra glared at him; knowing that if the throne was taken from her, she wouldn't be able to look for her sister. Suddenly, her metal eye patch opened up and a string of red energy struck Naruto's forehead.

The energy paralyzed him and he fell to his knees. Naruto landed face-first on the ground and this move by Aldra drew murmurs from the audience.

"Did you see that?" One audience member said.

"Yeah." Answered another.

"She's gotta be a demon."

"The Queen's a demon?!"

"She's a demon!" A last audience member said before half of the audience began jeering her and the other half started chanting for Naruto to get back up. Aldra stood up and she bitterly tightened her hold on the sword.

"_How can this be happening all over again? I've ruled this continent for eight years and they condemn me for being a demon? Pathetic humans…they're all the same!" Aldra thought to herself._

"_Yes, Aldra, humans are small-minded and resentful of what they don't understand. So let's have at them. Undo the bind on your arm." Delmore said._

Aldra's eye patch opened up and froze not only Naruto in stone but everyone in the arena.

"Men should know their place." Aldra said to Naruto. Some of the warriors; namely Leina, Risty, Elina, Tomoe and Shizuka, Ymir, Lana and Cattleya, and Claudette, who all hadn't been frozen in stone considered jumping in before something happened.

Aldra's attention was brought to the encased Naruto, whose stone prison began melting and she looked inside it. His teeth sharpened and his eyes turned slit as acidic bubbles started erupting from his prison.

"What is this?" Aldra asked before the enclosure erupted and Naruto, in his Sage/Bijuu mode, flew into the air. A chakra arm flew from his midsection and grabbed Aldra as he activated his new Rinnegan that both Obito and Nagato had transferred to him upon their deaths as a keepsake.

_Naruto Shippuden OST Girei /Pain's Theme (Extended Version) plays_

Fortunately, Kurama, having known the Rikudo Sennin, knew all the best features that came with the dojutsu and taught Naruto how to utilize them. Despite only having the Rinnegan for a few months, Naruto was showing an impressive adaption to using it as if it were always second nature to him.

He lifted her up into the air and Aldra sensed his demonic power. Naruto grabbed his Hiraishin and began fusing his chakra into the blade, making it glow orange with a red outline.

"_Delmore, is he a half-demon, too?" Aldra asked out of shock._

"_I've no idea but you must try to avoid that attack." Delmore said._

"Give up, Naruto! You can't hope to win!" Aldra said to Naruto as she tried to break free of his hold.

But it was too late as Naruto pulled Aldra towards him and stabbed her unbound arm with his Sword of the Wind God to keep her in mid-air.

"Look, Aldra, just give up…" Naruto began to say as Aldra hovered over him and he finished powering up his Hiraishin sword.

Aldra stared at Naruto's demonic features and wondered what he was before he slammed his sword into her midsection.

"…on trying to make me give up! Rasengash!" Naruto shouted as his blade hit Aldra and she let loud a loud scream as her clothes and armor was shredded to ribbons. Aldra's sword was destroyed by the impact of the Rasengash and she spiraled from the air until she hit the ground.

"The victor is Naruto the Badass Maelstrom War Hero!" Hachiel declared and Naruto stood panting while the former Queen's Blade contestants smiled at him. After a while, he used Banshō Ten'in to pull Aldra's unmoving body to him and realized she was naked.

Enemy or not, he quickly took off his coat and placed over her body as he kneeled down. As with his last opponents, he placed his hand on Aldra's head and begin using the Mind Reading Technique on her.

Another benefit of his Rinnegan was the accelerated use of the Mind Reading Technique that provided Intel on his enemies motives faster than the regular version and to keep the fact he had the Dojutsu a secret until his fight with Aldra, he would always have his back to the camera.

Reading Aldra's mind, he learned she had only became Queen to find her missing little sister and he heard Delmore's voice as well. Knowing this was the monstrous source that Kurama talked about; he listened to the conversation between the two.

"_Delmore said he didn't know what happened to my sister." Aldra said to herself in a wondering voice._

"_Stop it, Aldra! Why do you doubt me? Why?! All I said was I didn't know! I thought you, of all people, would understand. After all, you're the child of a demon and a human so your understanding of my revenge against those who wrongly cast me to hell should only be natural. Don't you, Aldra?" Delmore said and Aldra shook her head._

"_Sorry, all I care about is my sister." Aldra said and Delmore cruelly began laughing._

"_I was aware of that. Since she was in the way, I got rid of her while you had gone to get her water." Delmore said and Aldra, horrified to know that Delmore was the cause of her sister's vanishing, gasped in shock._

"_Shall I leave you now, Aldra?" Delmore laughed._

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing and before he thought of anything else, black smoke roared from Aldra's body. His coat flew into the air and using Shrina Tensei, he pulled it back to him.

He donned the coat and watched as the smoke transformed into an immense humanoid creature with three wings on either side. The creature had blackish skin with a powerful purple aura and a bright red vein going down his chest leading to his stomach where Aldra's limbs were trapped in his stomach.

"Delmore?!" Naruto growled.

"That's right, you pathetic warrior, becoming one with Aldra allowed me to feast upon her negative feelings. With the binding of her arm undone, I'm unrestrained and unstoppable." Delmore sadistically laughed and he noticed Naruto trembling.

"Negative emotions?! You're the one causing so much grief by taking her sister away from her!" Naruto shouted angrily at Delmore, who only laughed.

"Yes, as long as Aldra has grief, I'm not going anywhere." Delmore said before he noticed Aldra groaning and she looked to Naruto.

"Naruto…use the force…." Aldra said.

"What force?" Naruto said.

"…Of your attacks…use the force of your attacks." Aldra said before Delmore leaned forward to grab at Naruto and he raised both hands.

"And now, young Shinobi…you will die." Delmore laughed.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto said as he used the Almighty Push on Delmore and forced him back. Delmore flew back some more and found Naruto in his face.

He saw the young man's Sage/Bijuu/Rinnegan eyes and knew whatever the source his powers were couldn't be good. Naruto landed on Delmore face and viciously started to rain-fist him.

Delmore roared with pain as Naruto slammed his fists into his face until his head hit the ground. Once on the ground, Naruto placed his hand on Delmore's head and began using the Soul Absorption Technique to read his mind to locate the whereabouts of Aldra's sister.

"She's at Kreutz Margraviate, huh?" Naruto said as he found where Delmore had got rid of Aldra's sister and he tried to finish off the fallen angel. He then realized this wouldn't count since Delmore literally had no soul and he had to find an alternative move.

Finally, Delmore rose back up and Naruto flipped off him.

As Delmore reached for him, he zipped behind him and landed on his back before running up it. He used both swords to sever the fallen angel's wings and Delmore began to violently howl in anger.

He tried shaking off the blonde ninja and he used Rasengan Barrage on Delmore's shoulder blades; rendering arms useless. Naruto flipped to the front of Delmore and despite Aldra's nudeness, he wrapped his arms around her back before beginning to pull her forward.

Thanks to the power of his Bijuu/Sage mode, he yanked Aldra from Delmore's stomach and at that very moment, they somehow saw each other's heartbreaking pasts. Aldra saw a child Naruto surrounded by many adults and their children as he was being called both a monster and a freak by majority of them while he saw her getting pelted with rocks by an angry mob while she defended a smaller girl whom the young Sage realized was her younger sister.

Both were shocked by this as Naruto freed Aldra, quickly put his coat on her body and ran to Tomoe. He handed Aldra to Tomoe and told the other warriors to get her to safety while he dealt with Delmore.

As Aldra saw Naruto turn around to face, she could swear she saw tears in his eyes and faced Delmore, who lunged at him with his mouth. Naruto had enough with Delmore and did some hand signs.

"_Naruto, let me handle this." Kurama said._

As Delmore lunged at him again, he vanished and the fallen angel looked around for him. Suddenly, a massive giant foot with orange fur surrounding it slammed down onto the ground and Delmore looked up to see the full form of Kurama in all his furry glory.

"What is this; some of your ninja sorcery tricks?" Delmore, who only came up to the size of Kurama's smallest finger, scoffed as the giant fox leaned his head down towards the angel.

"Spare me the tricks and show yourself!" Delmore shouted as he headed-butted Kurama's nose and felt it was cold. Much to the fallen angel's horror, he realize this was no ninjutsu trick as Kurama let out a thundering roar to prove he was dealing with the real thing and screamed.

Delmore tried to run away but Kurama grabbed him and squeezed him in his hold. The monstrous fox smirked at Delmore's situation before he opened his mouth and brought him to it.

Delmore howled in terror as Kurama tossed him into his mouth and he immediately stood up. He slammed his back against Kurama's teeth in an attempt to keep his mouth from closing down on him and he screamed as he felt the canines sink into him.

"This can't be happening! I'm in his mouth! **I'm in his mouth!" **Delmore screamed before Kurama's teeth pierced through his body and he let out a loud scream as he began to die. To prolong his suffering, Kurama chewed Delmore's body slowly and swung his head sideways to torture the cruel fallen angel.

Once Kurama was done chewing up, he swallowed his body and let out a loud belch. Just then, all the arena spectators were freed from their stone prisons and Kurama turned back into Naruto.

"_I leave the rest up to you, Naruto. I'm going back to sleep." Kurama said as he laid himself down and closed his eyes._

Naruto sighed and deactivated his Sage/Bijuu Mode along with his Rinnegan. He found the crowd all cheering for his victory in thunderous applauses and he smiled while taking a bow to his new continent people.

_A day later_

Naruto stood on the balcony of the castle and laughed triumphantly while smiling at his new civilians.

"All hail King Naruto!" The crowd said and even the Queen's Blade warriors were there (including Cattleya and Lana reunited with the newly freed Owen) to congratulate him. After his inauguration was done, Naruto began his work and he started with sending as much food as possible to all the orphanages in the continent.

After that task was complete, he sat on his throne and activated his Rinnegan. Gathering his chakra and closing his eyes, he channeled his thoughts and used the Magic Lantern Body Technique.

_In Hinomoto_

The three consuls wickedly laughed as they counted their funds and suddenly, Naruto's image appeared in the middle of the room. All three consuls jumped back at the image of Naruto and he stood still.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the consuls asked.

"Are you the councils of Hinomoto?" Naruto asked.

"Who wants to know?" The second consul asked and the third one noticed his resemblance to Yahiko.

"Are you Pain?!" The third consul asked.

"No but unless you stop corrupting the Mikado and leave the continent of your own free will, I'm gonna have to ask you to scram." Naruto said and the consuls, thinking he was Pain reincarnated; all took off running and never returned to the Mikado.

Thought Naruto had only attempted to reason with them, he decided this would work and he sighed as he cancelled the jutsu. He shook his head and the only left for him to do now is send word to the Margraviate Kreutz territory.

He decided it could wait until the next day and he decided to take the night off. Naruto got up and headed to the kitchen to request his staff make him dinner.

As a stroke of luck, Ayame worked as one of the head chefs and Naruto was glad he didn't have to say goodbye to his favorite ramen. Later once the ramen was done, he sat at the main table slurping it hungrily and despite being King; he couldn't help but feel a little lonely since with the exception of Ayame, he hadn't any friends.

Though the Gainos continent loved and respected Naruto, he longed for companionship and sighed as he looked outside at the sky. He then noticed a second moon in the sky and watched it for the rest of the night.

_Later on that week_

Naruto sat on his throne and used the Magic Lantern Body Technique to the Margraviate Kreutz kingdom and he was currently in a conversation with Margrave Kreutz. So, far he found out Kreutz and his wife had adopted Aldra's sister, Annelotte, who went by the name Alphonse since she was being raised as boy.

Despite raising Annelotte was as their own, they didn't mind if she met with whom Naruto said was her sister and he was told they would come to visit him in a month. Once he dispelled the jutsu, he smiled and called his messenger.

"Yes, my lord?" The messenger said.

"Find Aldra and tell I have news for her." Naruto instructed.

"Yes, sir." The messenger said and later that day, it rained. Naruto sat in front of his balcony and watched it rain; much like Pain used to do.

_Girei plays_

"Naruto-kun?" Aldra said and Naruto looked back to see her in a nun's robe. Then, his eyes grew wide as he noticed Aldra's body had physically matured with her bust of 87 (34), her small waist of 57 (22), and her hips of 77 (33) and she now looked about the same age as him.

"Aldra-hime….you look…wow" Naruto said with a blush on his stunned face and a small blush appeared on Aldra's face.

"After you killed Delmore, my body grew into this since his inhabiting my body was preventing me from aging." Aldra said.

"Well, have a seat; I've some good news for you." Naruto said and Aldra sat next to him.

"Aldra, I've found your sister." He said and Aldra's eyes grew wide.

"How is that possible?" Aldra asked.

"Before I killed Delmore, I read his mind and found out where he took your sister. Her name's Annelotte, right?" Naruto said before a burst of adrenaline struck Aldra.

"Yes! Is she alright?!" Aldra frantically asked.

"That's right and she's coming here next month, so I figured I'd tell you first." Naruto said and Aldra smiled before hugging the young King. While he blushed at this action, the tears of happiness flowing down her eyes made him embrace the half-demonic woman.

"Since you went through so much to find her, I figured I'd help look for her." Naruto smiled as he stroked Aldra's back and smiled down at her. While hugging him, the former Queen smiled and blushed at the same time.

"I don't how I can thank you." Aldra said and Naruto continued stroking her back.

"Well, it's no problem. Seeing you two reunited will be just fine with me." Naruto said as Aldra nuzzled him.

"I see you've had it tough-upbringing, too, huh?" Aldra said.

"How'd you know?" Naruto said.

"I saw your past when you freed me." Aldra said as she lifted her head off his chest and sat next to him.

"You, too?" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Aldra asked.

"I saw you protecting your little sister from that insane crowd the second I pulled you free." Naruto explained and Aldra sighed.

"How'd you do that? Was it those eyes of yours?" Aldra asked.

"I'm not sure how you were able to see my past either." Naruto answered.

"So, I'm guessing the people back in your homeland calling you a monster had something to do with that giant fox you used to eat Delmore?" Aldra asked.

"Yeah, his name's Kurama. He was sealed inside of me after I was born and as I grew up; people in my village rejected me and made me a total outcast for most of my life until I got older. I didn't know why they rejected me until I was older. What about you and your sister?" Naruto said.

"When we were children, we got separated from our parents and were left to fend for ourselves." Aldra said.

"Do you remember where your parents are?" Naruto asked and Aldra sadly hung her head.

"No and on top of that, I remember little about them; the only about my mother being that she was a demon and my father being a human." Aldra stated and Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. She gave him a tentative smile and looked back out the rain

"The only thing I remember about my mother is that she was fighting something as I ran away with Annelotte. I haven't seen or heard from her since. What about your parents?" Aldra asked.

"They died protecting me and believing that I could save the world someday." Naruto said.

"Save the world?" Aldra said; again being completely unaware of Naruto's great deeds.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway." Naruto said.

_A few minutes later_

"Wow." Aldra said as Naruto finished his tale.

"That's pretty much it." Naruto said.

"Have you ever considered writing an autobiography?" Aldra asked.

"Not really but it'd be Oscar-nominee material, I know that much." Naruto said and Aldra smiled before gently placing her hand on his.

"What is it, Aldra-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me." Aldra said as she pulled Naruto through the castle until they reached the private chambers. She freed Naruto's hand and he sat down on his throne.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked and Aldra only smiled.

"I'm going to inaugurate you." Aldra smiled before sauntering over to Naruto and framing his face. He blushed and held still as Aldra leaned in for a kiss.

Though Naruto was shocked by this, he couldn't help but feel as though he and Aldra were soul mates in some ways. He moved closer to Aldra and their lips slowly pressed together.

Aldra stood in front of the throne and Naruto rubbed his hand against her cheek. The white-haired woman moaned in her kiss with the King and blue eyes found red ones.

As Aldra melted into the kiss, she lost herself mentally and fell forward onto him; landing in his lap. He placed his hand on her waist before he pulled her in close and she felt his tongue slide into her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around him and her tongue slobbered against his. Naruto stroked Aldra's cheek and removed her hood so he could trickle his fingers though her hair.

Aldra rubbed the back of Naruto's head and their mouths separate to allow their tongues to continue wrestling. Both their eyes closed as they made out and Aldra unzipped Naruto's jacket so she could place her mouth on his neck.

He moaned as Aldra started nibbling his neck and Naruto moaned as she tenderly gnawed on him. The young King wrapped his arms around Aldra and she grinded her teeth.

"Aldra-hime…" Naruto moaned in pleasure while Aldra took to licking where she had bitten a moment ago and a hickey appeared. She smiled in satisfaction before Naruto performed some hand signs and flung a seal onto the room's entrance.

"What was that?" Aldra asked.

"A sealing technique so no one can bother us." Naruto said and Aldra smiled.

"In that case…" Aldra said while lifting the lower part of her robes and showing her arousal to Naruto. He blushed as he watched her wetness trickle from her entrance down her inner thighs and she smiled while she eyed the bulge in his trousers.

"Is there something wrong, King Naruto?" Aldra teasingly asked and the next she knew, she lay on the red carpet with Naruto on top of her; his coat thrown to the side along with his jacket. He kissed her neck while palming her clothed-breast and she rubbed the center of his trousers.

He squeezed her breast and nibbled her neck before she rolled on top of him. Aldra smiled as she lifted her robe and exposed herself.

As Naruto looked at her in amazement, she giggled and embraced him once again. She nuzzled his chest and he was astounded by how warm she felt on him.

Her breasts pressed against his body and she sat on his lap; grinding her rear on him. Feeling lustful adrenaline flow through his body, he took off his shirt and embraced Aldra as she sat up.

He smothered his face into her bosom and Aldra smiled while he rubbed her breasts on his face. Aldra reached down and unzipped his trousers.

She felt around for his manhood and clutched it as Naruto kissed her tits. Aldra placed her free hand on the back of the young monarch's head and smothered his face into her ample bust.

Naruto licked Aldra's cleavage as she stroked his cocked and he bit into her breast. She moaned as he gnawed on her breast and toyed with the other.

He fondled and groped the orb as he grinded his teeth on her mound. Naruto stopped biting the mound and held her tits together before beginning to suckle both of them.

Aldra whimpered as Naruto's fingers sank into the soft orbs and he massaged them excessively. She continued to moan as he rubbed his lips together on her buds as they became erect from his double-teasing and he groaned as she pumped his erection.

"Well, Naruto-kun, aren't you just a natural at this?" Aldra smiled as Naruto opened his mouth and licked her tits as she stroked his cock. She broke away from him to pull down his pants and boxers and licked her lips before sitting back in his lap in reverse.

He squeezed and caressed her breasts as she leaned back against him. She moaned as Naruto licked the crane of her neck and he gripped her tits.

He tweaked them while pulling them downward and she moaned as he licked her neck. Naruto twisted Aldra's tits in circular motions and he began to kiss her earlobe.

"Wow, Aldra-hime, I didn't think you were so sensitive." Naruto said and Aldra smirked before pushing him onto his back. By the time he looked up, her ass was over his face and she sat on his head.

"Well, Naruto-kun, let me show you how sensitive I can be." Aldra seductively laughed as she squished and wiggled her derriere on his face. As she did so, she observed his cock and her actions made it all the more stiff.

Aldra shook her keister on Naruto's face and he moaned as she placed her hands on his crotch. She rubbed her hands on his crotch and his fingers began to cringe.

Though she didn't hear him moan, she smiled at his reaction and stirred her ass on his face. Naruto moaned as Aldra blew on his cock and his toes cringed.

"_And he said I'm sensitive." _Aldra thought to herself as she wiggled her derriere on Naruto and his fingers and toes continued to cringe. She wiggled and pressed her rear on his face.

Naruto moaned as her lower flesh smothered his face and she smiled; thinking to herself that she wouldn't mind sitting on the blonde's face from time to time if she was still Queen. However, it didn't occur to her that with her current relationship to Naruto, reclaiming her former position wouldn't be impossible.

Aldra's delectable rear pressed on Naruto's face before she lifted her keister and leaned forward to squeeze her breasts on his manhood. She massaged and pressed her mounds together on his king-sized member.

Smirking deviously, he brought his face up to her womanhood and licked her clit while rubbing his fingers against her soaked folds. Aldra began to lick the tip of Naruto's manhood and stirred her tongue on the head.

Naruto spread Aldra's folds apart and he slowly began licking them. She started to lowly moan as his tongue slid on her folds and she took in his member.

He moaned as her tongue slobbered and lathered his erection with warm yet moist saliva. Naruto licked Aldra's folds until they were completely lathered by his tongue and with that, his tongue entered her warmth.

It swayed and wagged against her tunnels as she kneaded and rubbed her breasts on his manhood. Her tongue stirred and circled the tip of his erection as she bopped her head on it.

Aldra moaned as Naruto's crotch shot up and his growth flew into her mouth. Her saliva drenched his cock as her tongue stirred on his manhood and he licked her insides.

His fingers continued to rub her pussy as he brushed his tongue inside of her entrance and she whimpered as he teased her. Naruto's tongue licked and brushed her moist walls as she pleasured his erection.

Naruto moaned as Aldra's breasts jiggled and bounced together on his cock as he thrust into her mouth. She looked back as he rubbed his thumbs on her warmth and her tits bobbed on him.

Aldra's breasts served to jerk off Naruto's manhood and she felt that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together for much longer. Coincidentally, it was the same for Naruto since her mounds were essential in helping him reach his climax and he knew his manhood would explode very soon.

Suddenly, without warning, Naruto's semen burst out of his cock and overflowed the inside of Aldra's mouth. Her eyes grew in amazement as to how much of it there was inside of her mouth and at the same time, her wetness seeped out in streams.

While Aldra began to drink what she could of Naruto's release, he licked her pussy clean of her cum and smiled in satisfaction of the taste. Once the half-demon swallowed a majority of her lover's cum, she freed his cock and looked back at him while getting off.

"Aldra-hime…" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Aldra asked.

"Would you…like to be my Queen?" Naruto asked and the next he knew, Aldra was on top of him kissing him deeply while hugging him tightly. He stroked her back and she eventually released him.

"Yes, yes, I will." Aldra exuberantly answered before he stood up and sat back on the throne. She straddled him and after eyeing him, both nodded before she let him enter his hardness into her tightness.

She moaned as her barrier being destroyed and once she was adjusted to him, he began to pump his length into her womanhood. Aldra rode Naruto's glory as he slammed it upright into her innards and he crashed into her warmth.

Aldra began to thrust down on Naruto's manhood as her breasts started heaving from his mighty thrusts and he pressed his hands against them. He began to fondle and squeeze the bouncing orbs as he jerked his rod up into his lovely future Queen.

The king's length flew up into Aldra's tightness and both loudly moaned throughout the chambers. She placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders for balance and she was amazed at how good he felt inside of her.

When Naruto and Aldra were battling each other, they never in their wildest thoughts ever pictured themselves doing something like this though on the other hand; neither one could have known the other possessed similar traits in life. Aldra's derriere smacked against Naruto's crotch as she brought her warmth down his mighty hilt and it banged into her in return.

Aldra pressed her lips on Naruto's and cerulean eyes found red ones as their tongues eagerly made their way into one another's mouth. He toyed with Aldra's jiggling bosom and she rubbed her tongue against his as they fought like serpents.

Naruto pounded into Aldra's entrance and she wiggled her hips to grind his vein-covered tower. He freed her breasts to wrap his arms around her and she embraced him in return.

Her mounds pressed and jiggled against his powerful chest as he slammed his hilt into her womanhood. Aldra and Naruto's tongue respectively lathered and drenched one another with their respective saliva.

Naruto moaned at how warm and tight Aldra's womanhood was. She grew tighter each with very single thrust performed by her lover and she placed her hand on the back of his head.

He rubbed his tongue on Aldra's and they had no interest in breaking their kiss anytime soon. The white-haired young woman stroked her lover's face and she moaned into his mouth.

Naruto's other hand placed itself on her rear as she rode him and both closed their eyes in absolute bliss. His cock rammed into her womanhood and her mounds bounced on him.

The Jinchuuruki ran his fingers through Aldra's long, straight hair and she did the very same. Naruto pounded his manhood into her wetness and his growth began twitching inside of his lover.

"_Aldra-hime, are you ready?" _Naruto's eyes practically said as he stared into Aldra's and she understood what he was thinking just by staring at him.

"_Only if you are, Naruto-kun." _Aldra's eyes stated back to Naruto's and he continued thrust. The white-haired woman's hardened tits rubbed on her lover's chest as they bounced and heaved endlessly.

The young couple moaned as their hips worked in sync along with their tongue battling and rubbing against one another with glee. Naruto and Aldra opened their mouths and their tongues continued to drench one another.

They both breathed heavily as their tongues shared a heated duel that neither had any intention of backing down from and Naruto began to stroke her cheek. The young couple knew they would reach their orgasm at any second and despite this, they loved every second of the sex.

Aldra tenderly stroked his ear and she reformed their kiss. Naruto held her close as she became tight enough until her walls constricted around his member and he groaned before his seeds splattered inside every inch of her womb.

She moaned as she felt their cum burst out of her and drained down the throne onto the rug. The future Queen and King gasped for air before taking a breather.

"Well, now I can tell for sure that you're fit to be a King." Aldra said and Naruto chuckled as she rested against him. He ran his fingers through her hair and she leaned in close.

"Naruto-kun…" Aldra whispered into his ear.

"Yes?" Naruto responded and she grinded her rear on his lap in response.

"I'm not done inaugurating you just yet." Aldra seductively said while blowing against his ear and he smiled as she got off his lap and he stood up as well. She placed her hands against a pillar and shook her rear.

Naruto placed his hands on Aldra's hips and she whimpered as he slid his length back into her crevice. His thrusts began anew and her hands remained planted on the pillar as her breasts began to sway forward.

The blushing woman loudly moaned as Naruto held onto her hips and he moaned with his future bride. His cock thrashed and plowed into her core and her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Naruto leaned forward and began kissing Aldra's earlobe. She looked back and her bright red eyes glistened as she stared at her lover.

He pounded his manhood into her warmth and it rubbed the inside of her walls. The blonde released Aldra's hips as her ass hit against his lap and he fondled and caressed her breasts.

He squeezed and groped them and Aldra couldn't resist his lips anymore. She practically slammed her lips onto Naruto's and though he was pleased, this was unexpected.

"_Sorry, Naruto-kun, but your lips are too good for me to ignore." _Said the look in Aldra's eyes as she forced her tongue into his mouth and he lashed his tongue back against hers.

"_En garde, Hime." _Answered Naruto's energetic eyes and she groaned as the King's manhood grew inside of her tightness. His member rocketed into Aldra's womanhood and they moaned into each other's mouths.

He played with Aldra's heaving breasts and she took one hand of the pillar. She took to stroking his whiskers and he freed one of her mounds to grip the underside of her leg.

Naruto lifted Aldra's leg off the ground and he held it up as he thrust into her lower orifice. She took her hand off the pillar and back against her love before he lifted her other leg off the floor.

He held his lover by the underside of her legs as he shot his cock upright into her wetness and despite all of this, their kiss still remained strong. Finally, both groaned as Aldra's womanhood coiled around his manhood and their release poured out of her like a white waterfall rapid.

Once they broke their kiss, Naruto placed Aldra on her side and she noticed him lifting her leg as he lay behind her. She smiled at him before he re-entered her pussy and she moaned as he pistoned his vein-surrounded cannon into her wetness.

Aldra moaned as Naruto palmed and kneaded her mounds against one another. He stormed his length into her warmth and her mounds jiggled in his hold.

The young demon/human hybrid whimpered as her lover's manhood surged into her body and his cock rumbled throughout her innards. Naruto rammed and thundered his member into Aldra's warmth and despite the immeasurable energy her lover carried, she wasn't the least bit worn out.

Despite this, sweat ran down her body and some it flew into the air as Naruto thrust into her warmth. He fondled and massaged her mounds while she felt his erection reaching into her stomach and she groaned.

Aldra turned her head and Naruto kissed his soul mate tenderly. She placed her hands on his and assisted him in groping her jiggling orbs of flesh.

The young couple moaned and Naruto slammed his manhood into her walls. Her innards were shook by his member and they groaned as his erection clashed against her insides.

Aldra and Naruto's tongues engaged in yet another saliva-war and they worked together to toy with her tits. By now, the sweaty couple had lost how much time had passed since they started their sexathon, but that was hardly of any concern to them at the moment.

Naruto's tongue rubbed against Aldra's and she broke their kiss apart to lick his chin. He smiled as this before nuzzling her and she rubbed her face against his; akin to a mating pair of animals.

Just then, Aldra's pussy gripped Naruto's cock and he loudly groaned as his cum sprayed inside of her walls. Their juices once again exploded out of her walls and they lie still on the ground to cuddle.

"Naruto-kun, consider yourself inaugurated." Aldra smiled and Naruto kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Thank you, Aldra-hime." Naruto said and after a while, they put their clothes back on before noticing the rain had stopped. Naruto and Aldra stepped out of the private chambers and back onto the balcony,

They looked up at the twin moons in the sky and smiled as they observed it.

_Binary Sunset by John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra plays._

As they looked up at the sun, Naruto placed his arm on Aldra's shoulder and embraced her. She smiled and embraced her lover back as they looked at the sky of their kingdom.

_Many years onward_

King Naruto and Queen Aldra Uzumaki Namikaze sat in front of the balcony with three children. The first child, Taifuu, was a girl with white hair and red eyes of about 7 years and the second child was a boy of 4 years with blonde hair and red eyes named Arashi.

Finally, the youngest child was a little girl with white hair and blue eyes sitting on Naruto's lap and she had a bright smile on her face. The girl, Tenko, smiled as a photographer set up a camera to get ready to take their picture for a Christmas card they were going to send to Naruto's comrades in Konoha though he had given all of them special passports to visit him whenever they pleased.

Since Aldra had become Queen again, her personality developed into a cheery one and this allowed the citizens of the Gainos continent not to worry about her. Although the Queen's Blade still existed, no one had entered or even bothered to initiate the tournament since Naruto became King; most likely due to his immense strength.

Annelotte and Aldra finally reunited after many years and Naruto was glad to see his beloved now living peacefully with her sister frequently visiting their family. Back in the present, the photographer finished setting up the camera and got behind it.

"Is everybody ready?" The cameraman asked.

"Oh, sis!" Aldra called out and Annelotte hurried over to the balcony.

"Come on, Aunty Annie, we can't take the picture without you!" Taifuu, Arashi, and little Tenko called out their aunt.

"All right, I'm here." Annelotte said as she sat next to her elder niece and Naruto laughed as he placed his arm on Aldra's shoulder. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder in return.

"Everybody say Merry Christmas!" Naruto said and his new family all said Merry Christmas at the same time at their picture was taken. They were unaware that Werbellia watched from a distance and smiled at the family.

Werbellia proudly smiled at Aldra and chuckled.

"_You've chosen a fine husband and father, my dear daughter." _ Werbellia thought herself before she vanished into the great beyond.

* * *

Happy Holidays and I hope you liked all of Naruto's new powers including his Rinnegan since I figured that Nagato and Obito would be very proud to give it to him. Originally, he was going to kill Madara and take his eye from his body but instead, I chose to have Nagato and Obito transfer their respective eyes to him prior to both of them dying for good.

It was something to have Naruto fight most of the characters since I rarely have him fight in the series.

I hope you liked all the _**Star Wars **_references and quotes; even though I mostly wrote them for my student _**DarkChild316 **_since he's an Uber-fan of the franchise and I'd like to wish both a Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas to reader _**DarkEnd Blood.**_

I even threw a reference to the _**Godzilla **_remake of '98 where Delmore is eaten by Kurama and says something similar to Hank Azaria's character when he's in Godzilla's (Zilla) mouth in the film.

As another treat, I decided to show the OOC Elina and this is what she'll be like in future stories. The next _**Naruto/Queen's Blade **_will be the one everyone's been dying to read since I first started the series: NarutoxEchidna.

See you month and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
